


Purgatory

by wede_fic (frahulettaes)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-08
Updated: 2009-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frahulettaes/pseuds/wede_fic
Summary: Dean's tired. The Devil can be very accommodating.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Purgatory

Work under reconstruction


End file.
